O começo de uma nova vida
by Kyara Yoko Kyuubi
Summary: As vezes pensamos que nosso destino já está escrito e que seguiremos essa linha tênue pelo resto da vida, mas muitas das vezes, a vida nos mostra que nem tudo está definido, muito menos certo.
1. Chapter 1-Apenas um novo começo

1-Apenas um novo começo

Não esperava que isso acontecesse. Achou que passaria o resto de sua vida com a pessoa que sempre amou, mas aquilo não passou apenas de uma fantasia infantil que deveria ter sido enterrada a muitos anos. Será que havia acabo antes mesmo de começar? Será que foi apenas um pedido de pena do que de amor? Será que era só ela que tinha sentimentos naquela relação? Eram tantas perguntas, mas nenhuma resposta vinha em sua cabeça.

Se sentou na beirada da cama enquanto encara a foto da família em suas mãos, seus filhos com largos sorrisos, ela com um sorriso tímido, mas seu marido com um sorriso falso, igual ao seu casamento, nada mais que uma faixada. Passou as pontas dos dedos no porta-retratos suavemente sobre o vidro que protegia a foto. Quando será que aquela situação começou? Talvez já existisse, mas preferia tampar os olhos para essa situação, tentando manter uma imagem "perfeita", uma família de aparências. Limpou as lágrimas que escorriam por sua face delicada, se levantando da cama seguindo para a sala a passos firmes, tentando não desmoronar por completo.

Parou no batente da porta que levava a sala, encarando seu marido sentado no sofá de cabeça baixa, sem seu casaco laranja, apenas com a camisa regata branca e a calça preta de costume. Hinata respirou fundo e entrou no cômodo o chamando.

— Naruto...- Chamou Hinata com um tom de voz seco. –

—Hinata...- Sussurrou Naruto levantando um pouco a cabeça, mas sem encarar Hinata. –

Hinata passou na frente do homem que julgou ser um bom marido, o homem certo em suas atitudes. Tinha que se manter firme diante dessa situação, quem sabe assim ele teria um pouco de respeito por sua pessoa talvez a olhasse nos olhos como devia. Naruto não ousava olhar nos olhos da mãe de seus filhos, sabia o que tinha feito era errado, fora contra seus princípios, mas os seus sentimentos verdadeiros foram mais fortes, mais fortes que sua família. Tentou esconder por todos esses anos. Amava Hinata, mas não como sua esposa e sim como uma amiga, uma companheira. Com os anos, só foram piorando. Se entupia de trabalho, cada vez mais se afastando de tudo e todos, tendo somente como amigo e conselheiro, seu braço direito Shikamaru que ouvia suas lamentações. Pobre homem, deve ficar cansado de tanto ouvir as reclamações de Naruto.

As cartas de Sasuke? Era uma agonia esperar a chegada de cada uma delas. Semanas se passaram até a chegada da resposta de sua carta. Depois desse deslize, sentia-se envergonhado, mas ao mesmo tempo se sentia livre, livre para colocar seus reais sentimentos para fora. Hinata deu um longo suspiro, pensando nas palavras e com um pouco de receio, se pôs a falar.

— Naruto... - Falou Hinata tentando manter seu tom de voz firme e seco. – Eu quero explicações para aquilo...

— Hinata... Eu...- Naruto respirou fundo tomando coragem para falar. – Eu não sei como explicar o amor...

Hinata arregalou os olhos surpresa. Como ele pôde falar aquilo?! Depois de anos de casamento, nunca esperou ouvir aquilo da pessoa que escolheu para passar o resto de sua vida. O olhar de Naruto era sério e penetrante, nunca o viu com aquele olhar tão profundo. Lágrimas queriam brotar de seus olhos perolados, engoliu em seco tentando manter firme. Não podia deixar aquilo lhe abalar, mas o impacto fora mais forte que sua força de vontade, mordia o lábio inferior na tentativa de conter o que estava por vir.

— COMO PODE FAZER ISSO COMIGO?! – Gritou Hinata finalmente, perdendo toda sua calma. –

— ACHA QUE EU QUERIA ESSA SITUAÇÃO?! – Gritou Naruto de volta, passando a mão em seu cabelo loiro nervoso. – Eu tive que esconder meus sentimentos, eu realmente achei que te amava, mas não como minha esposa...

— O que? – Perguntou Hinata incrédula com as palavras d Naruto. –

— Me perdoe Hinata, eu menti para você, menti até para mim... – Naruto fez uma pausa meio receoso. – O melhor a fazer é eu ir embora dessa casa. –

Hinata arregalou os olhos mais uma vez, abraçou Naruto fechando os olhos em seguida, não queria que ele fosse embora, não podia deixa-lo ir. Queria perdoa-lo, queria que tudo voltasse ao normal. Naruto desfez o abraço de sua esposa, se dirigindo para seu quarto. Hinata o seguia apreensiva, ao chegar no quarto, viu uma mala sobre a cama com algumas roupas postas e Naruto pegando mais um monte de roupa e colocando dentro da mala calmamente. Hinata ficou a observa-lo colocando montes e mais montes de roupas na mala, estava catatônica, não sabia como reagir ou o que fazer, o desespero estava estampado em sua face. Quando Naruto terminou de arrumar a mala e a fechou, Hinata voltou de seus devaneios. A morena se jogou aos pés do loiro, abraçando suas pernas, em uma última tentativa de não deixa-lo ir embora, chorava compulsivamente esfregando o rosto na calça dele.

Naruto deu um longo suspiro, apoiou as mãos nos ombros da morena, a levantando com delicadeza. Hinata chorava com grossas lágrimas escorrendo por sua face delicada e soluçando. Naruto limpou o as lagrimas do rosto alvo de Hinata, dando um beijo em sua testa.

— Por favor... Não se vá... – Implorou Hinata segurando a camisa de Naruto. –

Naruto deu um longo suspiro, apoiando as mãos nos ombros de Hinata, a fazendo olhar para o rosto do loiro. Naruto olhou nos olhos de agora sua ex-mulher.

—Eu sinto muito... – Falou Naruto se afastando dela. –

Naruto pegou a mala sobre a cama e seguiu para a porta da frente. Hinata seguiu na esperança de falar com ele ainda, mas ele já havia ido embora. A mulher se ajoelhou no chão catatônica, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos. Foi tudo um sonho, apenas uma ilusão.


	2. Chapter 2-Novas portas se abriram

2-Novas portas se abriam

Não sabia porque, mas já tinhas suspeitas do que acontecia. Seu marido não lhe enviava notícias há meses, na última vez que o tinha visto foi quando salvou sua filha e partiu sem olhar para trás ou ao menos se despedir de forma decente. Agora, descobre que viveu uma mentira por 12 anos, mas era de se esperar. Ser largada com sua filha no colo, sem trabalho, sem renda, enquanto o homem que devia cuidar de si e de sua filha, viaja mundo a fora só se comunicando com o Hokage. Passava a mão pelas madeixas rosadas nervosa, essa situação constrangedora a preocupava, não por si, mas sim por sua filha Sarada. Como ela reagiria? Sakura mordeu seu lábio inferior incomodada, virou-se para sair da cozinha, quando encontrou Sasuke encostado no batente da porta. Sakura encarou o pai de sua filha com seu coração ardendo em fúria e tristeza.

—Como você teve coragem Sasuke? – Perguntou Sakura incrédula. –

—O que acontece na minha vida não é da sua conta. – Falou Sasuke friamente. – A única coisa é que você é a mãe da minha filha, nada a mais além disso. Eu pedi o divórcio mais de uma vez, mas você foi teimosa e nunca quis assinar os papéis com a desculpa de "vamos tentar por nossa filha". Se tivesse assinado os papéis antes, essa situação nem existiria.

As palavras de Sasuke cortaram Sakura como navalhas, ficou sem palavras para responde-lo e muito menos falar alguma coisa a seu favor, porque no fundo sabia que era verdade. Esse casamento todo foi nada mais que uma fachada e sabia o que acontecia por baixo dos panos e mesmo assim fechou os olhos para isso, assim adiando o inevitável. Sasuke deu as costas para sua ex-mulher s retirando do ressinto, antes de sair pela porta da frente, encarou a mãe de sua filha com seu olhar frio e indiferente.

— Assine os papéis dessa vez, pare de se torturar e de me atormentar. – Falou uma última vez e saiu da casa. –

Sakura avistou os documentos do divórcio sobre a mesa de centro da sala. Se dirigiu até a mesa, pegando os papéis grampeados. Foleou os papéis desinteressada. Se lembrava que teve esperanças de construir uma família com Sasuke, mas naquele momento, tinha total certeza de que ele nunca teve um pingo de carinho por si. Com essa certeza em sua mente, sem pensar duas vezes pegou uma caneta e assinou os papéis se sentindo frustrada e chorando intensamente. Depois de assinar os papéis, se jogou em seu sofá e ficou a olhar para o teto pensativa. Será que fez a decisão certa? Como seria dali para a frente? Se levantou calmamente e saiu de sua casa. Havia tomado uma decisão e iria faze-la.

XxX

Naruto olhava para o alto do prédio pensativo, havia finalmente tomado uma decisão muito importante para si e para seu futuro. Estava nervoso, não podia negar, estava abrindo uma nova etapa em sua vida. Começaria finalmente a viver sua vida, talvez até a que sempre sonhou em ter além do sonho dele de se tornar- Hokage ter uma família de verdade. Deu um longo suspiro e tomou coragem para entrar no prédio, assim finalmente abrindo um novo capitulo em sua vida. Ficava brincando com a chave do apartamento enquanto andava pelo corredor do seu andar, parando finalmente na porta de seu novo lar. Não se sentia tão nervoso assim desde quando entrou para a academia ninja. Abriu a porta entrando no cômodo mobiliado. Colocou a mala num canto da sala. Era um apartamento luxuoso com uma bela vista para a vila. Naruto se aproximou da janela para olhar a vista quando a porta da casa se abriu chamando a atenção do loiro que se deparou com o recém-chegado.

—Achei que iria demorar. – Falou Naruto com um sorriso doce. –

— Não podia deixar você esperando. – Falou Sasuke com um sorriso singelo, abraçando Naruto cintura. –

— Mas, temos que resolver nossas pontas soltas. -Falou Naruto apoiando as mãos nos ombros de Sasuke. –

— Eu sei. Eu já entreguei os papéis para Sakura. Espero que ela assine dessa vez. – Falou Sasuke. –

— Na verdade, estou mais preocupado com as crianças. – Falou Naruto preocupado. – Como eles iram reagir a essa situação? –

— Temos que dar espaço a eles Naruto. – Falou Sasuke carinhosamente. – É uma situação muito delicada, tanto para nós quanto para eles. –

Naruto desviou o olhar preocupado, apoiando a cabeça no ombro de seu amado. Queria que as crianças não fossem envolvidas. Sasuke ficou acariciando os cabelos dourados de Naruto. Sabia que estava preocupado e ele igualmente, mesmo não demonstrando muito. Em algum momento teriam que dar a cara a tapa, mas aquele momento foi para ficarem em silencio, somente com a presença um do outro.

XxX

— Mãe! Cheguei! -Gritou Boruto adentrando a casa de mão dada com Himawari. –

Quando se deparou com sua mãe caída no chão, Himawari tampou a boca com os olhos arregalados, Boruto se espantou e correu para o lado da mãe, apoiou as mãos nos ombros dela, a sacudindo de leve, podendo ouvir sussurros vindo dela, estava chorando. Boruto começou a chamar sua mãe desesperado, mas ela não reagia a nada. Himawari começou a chorar desesperada enquanto Boruto ficou chamando e balançando Hinata até que ela finalmente levantou a cabeça e olhou para o seu filho, sem reação alguma, sem expressar nenhum sentimento. Boruto notou que os olhos de Hinata estavam opacos, parecia que toda a vida que ela tinha morrido por dentro. Boruto se desesperou, não sabia o que fazer e muito menos pensar com Himawari chorando na sala. Pegou sua pequena irmã e a levou para o quarto, tentando acalma-la. Agora com sua pequena irmã no quarto, pode pensar com mais clareza, pegou o telefone, discou alguns números esperando ansioso para alguém atender.

— Alô? – Falou uma voz meio abafada. –

— Tia Sakura! – Exclamou Boruto. – Por favor, minha mãe não está bem e não sei onde está meu pai!

— Calma, primeiro se acalme, depois cuide da sua mãe até eu chegar. Estou a caminho. – Falou Sakura do outro lado do telefone, encerrando a ligação. –

Boruto desligou o telefone olhou para sua mãe que agora estava sentada no meio da sala, olhando para algum lugar aleatório. Não demorou muito para a campainha tocar e o jovem loiro abrir a porta abruptamente. Sabia que era Sakura e pediu para ela entra, mostrando sua mãe desamparada. A rosada pediu licença e adentrou a casa, se aproximou de Hinata a ajudando se levantar e a andar até seu quarto. Deitou a morena na cama e a examinou, não precisava de muita coisa para ver que ela estava em um profundo estado de choque emocional. Sakura deu um longo suspiro e saiu do quarto para a sala de estar onde Boruto estava sentado no sofá apreensivo. Quando o pequeno loiro viu Sakura se levantou em um pulo, esperando boas notícias de sua mãe, mas o olhar da Sakura indicava o contrário.

— As notícias não são boas... -Falou Sakura receosa. –

— Por favor! Me fale. – Falou Boruto impaciente. –

— Certo. Sua mãe está em um profundo estado de choque e não sei quando ela irá melhorar. – Falou Sakura preocupada. – Ela vai precisar de muita ajuda e muito amor da parte de vocês. –

— Você não pode ajudar? – Perguntou Boruto esperançoso. –

— Sinto muito querido, mas não poderei. Acabei de voltar para o hospital, eles vão precisar de mim por lá. O que poderei fazer é vir visita-la depois do meu turno para verifica-la. – Falou Sakura. –

Boruto abaixou um pouco a cabeça pensativo. Queria que aquilo tudo fosse apenas um sonho, que ele tinha comido muito antes d dormir e fez mal para ele, mas não era, aquilo estava acontecendo de verdade. Sakura se despediu de Boruto. O futuro era incerto, isso era um fato, mas o que aconteceria agora? Tudo era tão incerto, Boruto se jogou no sofá da sala grunhindo de raiva. O que estava acontecendo? Apoiou o braço sobre a testa até cair no sono.

XxX

Sarada adentrou sua casa dando um longo bocejo, olhou em volta e viu que sua mãe não estava. Jogou a bolsa sobre o sofá e s dirigiu para a cozinha em busca de algo para comer depois de um longo dia de pequenas missões. Antes de chegar a cozinha, avistou um bolo de papeis sobre a mesa de centro, que continha a assinatura de seus pais, pareciam papéis de divórcio o que não seria uma surpresa para ela, seus pais não eram próximos um do outro, sua mãe parecia viver em um mundo de fantasia onde seu pai seria o príncipe encantado que a salvaria de tudo e todos, mas sarada sabia que seu verdadeiro pai de longe era assim e muito menos tinha algum interesse em sua mãe. Quando olhava os papeis, Sakura chegou trancando a porta.

— Sarada...- Falou Sakura séria. – Precisamos conversar...

Sarada se manteve em silencio, afirmou positivamente com a cabeça se sentando no sofá da sala. Sakura engoliu em seco, pensando nas palavras que usaria para explicar a atual situação, mas precisava ser firme e confiante na sua decisão. Deu um longo suspiro e se pôs a falar.

—Sarada, estou me divorciando do seu pai. – Falou Sakura séria. – E irei trabalhar no hospital. –

—Nossa mãe! – Exclamou Sarada com um largo sorriso. – Não se preocupe, vai dar tudo certo, eu estrei dando total apoio a você. – Falou se levantando do sofá dando um abraço em sua mãe. –

Sakura não esperava o abraço da Sarada, mas o retribuiu com todo amor e carinho. De uma coisa ela tinha certeza, que a única coisa boa desse casamento catastrófico, foi seu bem mais precioso, sua filha. Depois de jantar e tomar um banho, Sarada estava em seu quarto, olhava o céu estrelado pela janela imersa em pensamentos, dentro de si sabia que seria fácil superar a separação dos pais, mas estava preocupada com Boruto. Será que ele sabia o que estava acontecendo? Como estaria reagindo? Vestida com o pijama, se jogou na cama. Ficou olhando para o teto do quarto, até cair no sono.


	3. Chapter 3-Nova vida, Novas situações

3- Nova vida, novas situações

Sakura sentia seu estômago embrulhado, o suor a escorrendo pela lateral de seu rosto. Olhava para o imenso hospital a sua frente, estava ofegante como se estivesse indo a seu primeiro dia de aula na escola ninja. Tudo estava acontecendo tão rápido que não houve tempo de assimilar o que estava acontecendo; não tinha certeza de nada! Deu um longo suspiro e finalmente entrou no hospital.

Olhando ao seu redor, sentiu-se finalmente em casa. Depois de 12 anos sem exercer sua profissão, finalmente conseguiu voltar para sua maior paixão: a medicina ninja. Sakura estava extasiada. Seus olhos começaram a procurar por algum rosto familiar quando encontrou Ino um pouco distante e compenetrada lendo um diagnóstico em suas mãos, sua expressão exalava preocupação, porém, confiança. Sakura se aproximou da loira a cutucando suavemente no ombro, a mesma se virou, surpreendendo-se ao ver Sakura no hospital depois de anos.

— Sakura! O que está fazendo aqui? Aconteceu algo?! — perguntou Ino, preocupada, apoiando as mãos sobre os ombros alvos de Sakura

— O que? Não! — ria Sakura do desespero evidente da amiga.

— Ah... Mas então o que está fazendo aqui? — questionou curiosa.

— Bom... Eu trabalho aqui, então eu tenho que vir —falou Sakura, com um sorriso terno

Ino arregalou os olhos surpresa, porém, sorriu caloroso em seguida. Abraçou Sakura apertado e apoiou as mãos novamente nos ombros de Sakura que ria com o choque de Ino. Parecia um sonho e que a qualquer momento poderia acordar, mas tinha consciência de que era real. Sakura estava livre das amarras de um casamento amargurado e sem amor, e parecia que todo o amor do mundo estava surgindo agora que se livrou desse peso.

— Eu sabia que você iria voltar. Já sabe onde é sua sala? — falou Ino, entusiasmada.

— Ainda não. Tenho que falar com o supervisor. — respondeu Sakura, olhando em volta como se procurasse onde estava

— Não se preocupe, eu te levo até a sala dele. — falou Ino entusiasmada, puxando Sakura pelo pulso.

Ino segue pelo corredor guiando Sakura, seguiram por alguns corredores até pararem em uma porta bem trabalha com o nome do supervisor escrito em letras garrafais. Ino bateu de leve na porta, ouvindo uma voz abafada dando permissão para entrar. Ino entreabre a porta avisando da chegada de Sakura e logo se afasta, dando passagem para Sakura entrar na.

— Ele estava te esperando Sakura. — disse Ino. — Vamos almoçar juntas hoje, quero que me conte o que aconteceu. — falou de forma mais carinhosa.

— Obrigada por me trazer aqui Ino. Vou adorar almoçar com você, realmente estou precisando conversar sobre esse assunto... — falou Sakura com um tom de tristeza que logo sumiu. — Bom, me deseje sorte.

Sakura sorri para Ino confiante e entra na sala. Naquela manhã, tinha chegado ao hospital sem nenhuma certeza sobre o futuro, mas no momento que entrou em seu novo ambiente de trabalho, tinha total convicção de que ali era o seu lugar.

XxX

Naruto observava a cidade pela janela pensativo, sabia que sua atual situação era muito delicada. Deu um longo suspiro se esparramando em sua cadeira confortável, parecia estar vivendo um sonho e também um pesadelo. Por um lado, estava mais feliz do que nunca, mas por outro, tinha que resolver _aquilo._

A porta de seu escritório se abriu revelando Shikamaru com uma pilha de papéis. Naruto virou sua cadeira para ficar de frente com a mesa enquanto Shikamaru depositava os papéis abruptamente. Naruto olhou preocupado o acúmulo de trabalho, mas sua expressão cansada não passou despercebida por Shikamaru.

—Naruto, é o que estou pensando? — perguntou Shikamaru, cruzando os braços preocupado.

— Ela acabou descobrindo. — falou Naruto abaixando a cabeça, mas logo a levantou, olhando nos olhos do amigo. – Não pude negar mais o que eu sinto, Shika.

— Não o julgo por isso. — Shikamaru colocou as mãos no bolso. — E como ficou a situação?

— Eu pedi os papeis do divórcio. — respondeu Naruto esfregando a palma da mão em sua face, demonstrando cansaço. — Eu não sei se ela vai querer assinar, Shika...

— Bom, ela não tem escolha depois do que ela viu. Você sabe como ela está? — perguntou Shikamaru receoso sobre a resposta.

— Sakura me ligou hoje de manhã e me disse que Boruto encontrou a mãe catatônica e caída no chão. — murmurou Naruto, cabisbaixo. — Depois disso não tive mais notícias. O que eu faço, Shika? Eu não posso deixar meus filhos lá com a Hinata nesse estado.

— Isso é muito complicado. — ponderou Shikamaru fechando os olhos pensativo, encostando-se na mesa e cruzando os braços. — Mas acho que não devia deixar seus filhos sozinhos com Hinata e também não devia deixá-la sozinha. Peça para irmã ou alguém do antigo time dela para ficar com ela nesse tempo. — havia preocupação em seu tom de voz.

Naruto parou um pouco pensativo, jogando as costas no recosto da cadeira. Parecia uma boa ideia, seus filhos ficavam um tempo com ele para se reaproximar e para eles conhecerem Sasuke melhor, e enquanto isso, Hinata será cuidada por alguém que tenha amor ou apreço por ela. O loiro suspirou exausto e olhou para Shikamaru como se fosse pedir algo.

— Então... Shika, por favor, procure saber se a irmã de Hinata pode ficar com ela ou se alguém do antigo time está livre de missões. Melhor resolver isso. — disse Naruto. — E, por favor, chame meu filho, preciso conversar com ele.

— Farei isso imediatamente. — falou Shikamaru se curvando levemente diante de Naruto, retirando-se da sala.

Naruto olhou para a pilha de papéis e deu um longo suspiro, adiantaria o trabalho até a hora de ir embora, afinal era a sua vez de fazer o jantar. Sorriu consigo mesmo com o pensamento um pouco distante, parecia que sua vida estava só começando, ou recomeçando como preferia pensar. O loiro balançou a cabeça levemente para afastar esses pensamentos e se concentrar em seu trabalho. Afinal, aquele era o primeiro dia de sua nova vida.

XxX

A barraca de lamen era uma boa pedida no horário de almoço. Era um dos pratos mais pedidos da vila, então não foi surpresa Sakura e Ino estarem pedindo suas respectivas tigelas. Enquanto aguardavam seus pedidos ficarem pronto, Sakura contava o que havia acontecido a amiga, que fazia caras e bocas porque palavras lhe faltavam. Quando as tigelas foram entregues, Ino pediu uma garrafa pequena de sakê. Aquele assunto era muito sensível e um pouco de bebida ajudaria a distrair a cabeça.

— Amiga eu 'tô passada com essa história. — falou Ino, surpresa. — Vocês os pegaram no ato?!

— Estavam na sala da casa de Naruto. Sorte que as crianças não estavam em casa. Depois da surpresa e de uma discussão acalorada, Sasuke saiu sem olhar na minha cara e sumiu. — relatou Sakura, cabisbaixa.

— Que babado... Quero dizer, que situação... E tem mais alguém sabendo? – perguntou Ino, servindo-se um pouco de sakê e servindo um copo a amiga.

— Eu não sei, Ino. Se sabem, eu não dou a mínima, isso não é problema meu. — proferiu Sakura, pegando o copo e dando um gole no sakê.

— Como está Sarada? — perguntou Ino, comendo um pouco da sua tigela de lamen.

— Ela está... Sendo ela mesma. Não demonstra o que está sentindo. Ela é igualzinha ao pai. — falou Sakura comendo um pouco do seu lamen também.

— Sasuke vai querer brigar pela guarda dela? — questionou Ino preocupada.

— Não... Nos papéis de divórcio ele pediu os finais de semana com ela. — respondeu Sakura pensativa. — Vai ser tão estranho não ter minha filha nos finais de semana...

— Bom Sakura, ele é o pai da Sarada, ele pode ter deixado de ser seu marido, mas nunca vai deixar de ser o pai dela. — aconselhou Ino, apoiando a mão carinhosamente no ombro da amiga, consolando-a.

— Mas ele era tão negligente com ela… — falou Sakura, desapontada. — E depois de todos esses anos quer tentar contato com ela?

— Olha Sakura, talvez ele queira se ligar a filha e se arrepende das coisas que ele deixou de fazer com ela. Querendo ou não, ele tem direito de ficar com ela esses dias que ele determinou. — replicou Ino, dando mais um gole em seu sakê.

— Acho que você tem razão, Ino. – Sakura concordou, comendo mais um pouco de sua tigela.

XxX

Hanabi bateu de leve na porta do escritório do Hokage. Ela abriu a porta timidamente, Naruto a vê na fresta da porta e pediu para entrar. A morena se sentou na cadeira de frente para Naruto que estava com sua mesa cheia de papéis espalhados, ele lia as folhas atentamente e assinando logo em seguida. Naruto direciona o olhar para Hanabi, dando um suspiro cansado e preocupado. Hanabi percebe o ar de exaustão e ansiedade do Hokage, que coça a garganta um pouco constrangido por conta do assunto que iria falar.

—Boa tarde Hanabi, desculpe-me te chamar assim tão de repente. — falou Naruto, tentando organizar os papéis espalhados. – é uma coisa urgente e muito em cima da hora.

— De forma alguma, Naruto. O que houve? As crianças precisam ser cuidadas? — perguntou Hanabi com um tom de preocupação em sua voz.

— Não são as crianças Hanabi, é Hinata. — respondeu Naruto dando um longo suspiro. — Estou me divorciando... Hinata está em choque e achei melhor pedir para alguém próximo ajudá-la enquanto as crianças ficam comigo.

— Entendo... — Falou Hanabi dando um suspiro desapontada. — Eu até posso ajudar, mas eu não poderei ficar todo dia com ela, eu também tenho a minha família para cuidar.

— Eu sabia que iria dizer isso Hanabi. Por isso pedi ao Shikamaru para pedir ajuda a uma outra pessoa.

XxX

Shikamaru olhou para o papel com um endereço anotado. Shikamaru olhou para o alto do portão, vendo o nome da família _Inuzuka_ em kanji. Não demorou muito para o portão se abrir e se deparar com Kiba. Estava com uma toalha em volta do pescoço e usando suas roupas de costume. Shikamaru manteve o seu ar sério, dando um suspiro levemente preocupado.

—Hey, Shika! O que foi? Aconteceu alguma coisa? — falou Kiba, terminando de enxugar o cabelo e tirando a toalha de seus ombros.

— Precisamos conversar, Kiba. — disse Shikamaru firmemente.

— Já vi que tem problema vindo por aí. Vamos conversar lá dentro. — pediu Kiba, dando passagem para Shikamaru entrar.

Shikamaru entrou sem rodeio e Kiba fechou o portão, guiando-o para sua sala. Kiba pegou uma bandeja e colocou sobre a mesinha, servindo chá para a visita que se sentava na almofada de frente para a mesa. Shikamaru pegou a xícara sem muita cerimônia dando um longo gole, enquanto Kiba se sentava de frente para Shikamaru, servindo-se de uma xícara também.

— O que está acontecendo, Shika? — perguntou Kiba, dando um gole do chá. — Tem algo de muito sério acontecendo?

— Eu vim aqui como um amigo preocupado. Naruto está se divorciando de Hinata, mas ela teve um choque profundo e não está em condições de cuidar de si mesma. — relatou Shikamaru, dando mais um gole no chá.

Kiba arregalou os olhos surpreso, por essa notícia ele não esperava... Ou esperava? Desde quando ele conhecia o Naruto, ele sempre fora apaixonado pela Sakura. Será que era esse o motivo do divórcio?

— Então o Naruto finalmente assumiu os sentimentos pela Sakura?! — questionou Kiba, incrédulo.

—... Na verdade não foi pela Sakura... — Falou Shikamaru meio receoso, coçando a cabeça — Foi pelo Sasuke...

— QUÊ?! — Exclamou Kiba atônito.

— Ninguém sabe disso, Kiba! Em respeito à privacidade de Naruto, não comente isso com ninguém. — ordenou Shikamaru com uma seriedade assustadora.

Kiba deu um longo suspiro, colocando suas ideias no lugar. Fazia anos que não via Hinata direito, muito menos falado com ela. Hinata parecia sempre muito solitária e ao mesmo tempo tão devota a Naruto. Viu muitas vezes Boruto fazendo arte na rua, para chamar a atenção dos pais, e nenhum deles parecia disciplinar ou se importar com o que ele estava fazendo. Kiba passava a mão na cabeça, penteando o cabelo para trás, completamente absolto em pensamentos.

— Ok... Estou um pouco chocado com essa notícia. E também não vou deixar a Hinata sozinha. Vou cuidar dela. — anunciou Kiba coçando a cabeça apreensivo.

— Sabia que podia contar com você, Kiba. — falou Shikamaru, dando um sorriso aliviado.

XxX

O sol já estava se pondo, pintando o céu de laranja. Algumas pessoas já estavam saindo de seus serviços para suas casas, outras estavam saindo para o seu turno de trabalho. Em meio a esse cenário, estava Naruto correndo pelas ruas. Havia perdido a hora e rezava esperando conseguir chegar a tempo em casa.

Quando chegou ao seu destino, parou por um momento olhando a entrada do prédio. Brincava com a chave do apartamento ansioso. Sua vida estava mudando drasticamente e isso fazia com que as borboletas de seu estômago ficassem alvoroçadas. Estava finalmente livre para amar verdadeiramente. Balançou a cabeça voltando para a realidade, entrando correndo para o saguão. Sasuke ia chegar e ele precisava fazer o jantar, afinal seus filhos também estavam a caminho de sua nova casa.

Naruto entrou no apartamento apressado, jogando a pasta em cima do sofá e seguindo para a cozinha. Depois de muito esforço para encontrar os ingredientes e as panelas para preparar a comida, o jantar estava finalmente pronto. Aliviado, sentou-se num banco na cozinha se abanando, não mentia que estava ansioso demais e que a comida quase explodiu na sua cara. Quando Sasuke chegou no apartamento, encontrou a mesa posta para quatro lugares. _Iriam receber visita?_ Sasuke se aproximou quando Naruto estava pondo à mesa a panela, dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha.

—Esse jantar está com uma cara boa. — falou Sasuke com um sorriso.

— Ah! Sasuke! — gritou Naruto, recompondo-se em seguida. – Você chegou, eu nem tinha te visto de chegar. — falou coçando a cabeça, sem graça.

— Acabei de chegar. Pergunta: receberemos visitas? — perguntou Sasuke, apontando para os dois lugares postos.

— Não diria visitas... — respondeu Naruto nervoso, desviou o olhar. — é uma situação um pouco complicada...

— O que aconteceu? Você sabe que pode me falar tudo. — falou Sasuke preocupado.

— Sasuke, Hinata não está bem, ela ficou muito abalada com essa situação e está de cama. Não posso deixar os meus filhos com ela, afinal eu sou o pai deles. Ela não está com condições de cuidar das crianças, então... — falou Naruto, esfregando a nuca receoso.

Sasuke sorri para Naruto, pegando suas mãos, beijando sua testa e em seguida acariciando sua bochecha. Naruto ficou levemente corado com a ação de Sasuke, mas sorriu.

— Meu amor, você não precisa querer se explicar. São seus filhos, eles tem o direito de virem pra cá. Aliás, estava querendo te falar algo sobre isso mesmo. Bom, Sarada virá os finais de semana para cá. — anunciou Sasuke.

— Ora, pelo visto terão companhia. Afinal, Sarada é do mesmo time de Boruto. As crianças virão hoje para cá, então vou arrumar os quartos de hóspedes. — falou Naruto.

— Quem irá trazê-los? — questionou

XxX

Boruto e Himawari tinham chegado em casa, mas novamente, sem ninguém para recebê-los. Hinata estava sentada na cama, olhando para a janela com o olhar vazio; a única coisa que fazia era respirar e piscar os olhos. Boruto abriu a porta do quarto da mãe para olhá-la e, com decepção, via-a da mesma forma com a qual a tinha deixado. Fechou a porta dando um longo suspiro, pedindo para irmã ir se arrumar para o jantar quando ouviu batidas na porta.

Boruto seguiu até a porta, perguntando-se quem era naquela hora da noite. Poderia ser seu pai? Ou Sakura? Ele abre a porta, revelando ser Shikamaru e Kiba na porta.

— Boa noite, Boruto. — cumprimentou Shikamaru, em um tom amistoso e com um sorriso.

— Ah! Boa noite, tio Shika... E tio Kiba! — exclamou Boruto.

— E aí. — falou Kiba sorrindo.

— O que fazem aqui? — perguntou Boruto, curioso.

— Viemos ver como está sua mãe. — respondeu Shikamaru. — Kiba veio para ajudar a cuidar dela, mas você e sua irmã terão que vir comigo.

— Por quê? — questionou Boruto, receoso.

— Seu pai quer que você e sua irmã fiquem com ele até sua mãe melhorar. — disse Shikamaru sério.

— O quê? — bravejou aos gritos Boruto. — Eu não vou!

— Boruto, você não tem muita opção. Seu pai pediu para que fosse hoje. — falou Shikamaru.

— Vai ter que me obrigar a ir, seu idiota. – desafiou o garoto.

Quando Boruto está prestes a começar a fazer seus selos, não conseguiu se mexer. Tentava em vão, até olhar para Shikamaru que havia feito o selo de seudas sombras, pegando-o pela sombra.

— Não queria que isso chegasse a acontecer... — lamentou Shikamaru, desapontado. Boruto o olhava raivoso, até que começara a refletir. Era verdade que não conseguiria cuidar da sua mãe sozinho, tinha missões para fazer e Himawari precisava de uma atenção especial. Boruto deu um suspiro, começando a se acalmar enquanto Shikamaru foi desfazendo o jutsu da sombra. O pequeno loiro abaixou a cabeça e foi para dentro da casa.

Alguns minutos depois, abriu a porta da frente com uma mochila nas costas e Himawari ao seu lado. Ela parecia confusa, mas não fazia perguntas. Kiba apoiou a mão no ombro de Boruto como se quisesse dizer "seja forte" e entrou no apartamento.

XxX

Naruto estava terminando de arrumar os quartos de hóspedes. Sua preocupação era nítida, ainda mais com Boruto que era muito rebelde. Naruto dá um suspiro cansado, penteando as mechas loiras preocupado. A campainha ressoa pelo apartamento e Sasuke atende a porta sem demora, encontrando Boruto e Himawari na porta. Boruto não ousava olhar nos olhos de Sasuke enquanto Himawari se escondia atrás do irmão.

— Então, Shikamaru deixou vocês aqui, né? — perguntou Sasuke.

Boruto não o respondeu, entrando no apartamento em silêncio e Himawari o seguiu timidamente. Naruto voltou para a sala vendo seus filhos. Boruto olhou dentro dos olhos do pai com o maior desprezo que conseguia expressar enquanto Himawari não sabia como reagir ao vê-lo. Naruto sabia que receberia aquele olhar do filho, por isso se manteve em silêncio, dando um longo suspiro. Não sabia o que falar, aliás não havia nada a ser dito naquele momento. Boruto passou por seu pai puxando sua irmã delicadamente pelo pulso.

Sasuke observava um pouco afastado a cena. Sempre soube que não seria fácil, principalmente lidar com Boruto. Aproximou-se de Naruto, apoiando as mãos em seus ombros e dando um beijo em sua testa. Estaria ali por ele, incluindo para ajudar a lidar com os filhos.


End file.
